Question: Emily was assigned problems 48 through 75 for homework tonight. If Emily did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 48 through 75, we can subtract 47 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 28. We see that Emily did 28 problems. Notice that she did 28 and not 27 problems.